1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a display apparatus and a method of driving the same. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a display apparatus having improved display quality and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes a first substrate, a second substrate facing the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second substrates. The first substrate may include pixels to drive the liquid crystal layer. The pixels include pixel electrodes. The second substrate may include a common electrode.
An electric field is formed between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode by data voltages applied to the pixel electrodes and a common voltage applied to the common electrode. Due to the electric field formed between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode, the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is controlled, and thus a desired image may be displayed.
When the temperature of a display panel changes while the display panel is operated, the display quality of an image displayed on the display panel may deteriorate. For example, when the temperature of a display panel changes, driving characteristics of semiconductor devices disposed on the display panel, such as the thin film transistors, and the dielectric constant of the liquid crystal layer may vary.
In this case, a gamma voltage, which is initially set, no longer corresponds to the variation in the driving characteristics of the thin film transistors. In addition, when the dielectric constant of the liquid crystal layer varies, a kickback voltage of the thin film transistor changes. As a result, a flicker phenomenon may occur.